1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fishing tools and methods for removing objects from a wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishing tools are used to remove stuck objects from a wellbore. Typical fishing tools include a mechanical latch or set of collets which are intended to engage a lip or similar structure on a stuck object, or fish, to be removed. Difficulties arise when the fish is irregularly shaped or lacks a sufficient lip which would allow a conventional fishing tool to securely grip the fish.